Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Pikeru's Angel
Summary: Describe Grub Kelp. Now, what if I told you, you were completely and utterly wrong? Rated T for future chapters and a reason that you need not know.
1. Chapter 1: Damn you insomnia!

**Disclaimer: If I owned AF, or any other books/tv shows/something to that affect, I wouldn't be here, now would I?  
A/N: This story is dedicated to my lovely publisher, ForeverDay, and the lovly author who was planning on being my publisher an beta-er except they weren't here for weeks and I got impatient, Waywards Passage. And no, in case you couldn't tell, I can't publish these on my own. All word and word-like programs despise my computer.  
Also, this maaaayyyyy be(will)be OOC. For most likely everyone I put in in some small way. Because I suck at getting the characters right. You hath been warned!**

Grub slowly walked through the streets of Haven, completely wiped out. His mud brown eyes still shone with determination though. Tomorrow. He would prove he wasn't completely useless tomorrow. At least that's what he told himself.

He dug his hands deeper into his pockets as a shiver wracked his rather thin frame. Underground Haven may have been, but that didn't mean the place didn't get cold at night.

The elf checked his watch, vaguely surprised to find it was almost past midnight. Then again, it was just another double shift. What was loosing a few more hours of sleep? Not that he'd be able to sleep in those few hours had he had them.

His eyes twitched. "Damn insomnia to the fires of hell." He muttered. He picked up the pace a little bit, desperately wanting to reach his apartment as soon as physically possible. There were light footsteps behind him which he promptly ignored. Probably just some night owl taking a midnight stroll. It's not like half the Haven citizens didn't do it!

A near silent scoff escaped the elves lips. It was the dark alleyways that people always seemed to take their strolls in that showed up in the news as some murder or another. Dark alleyways and stupid people just didn't mix. The sooner people acknowledged that, the better.

The footsteps were nearly right by him now and he quickened his pace again, now near jogging speed. The footsteps quickened as well. His eyes widened. _I'm being followed._ The horrible thought was enough to get him running as fast as he could. It was just a few more blocks (give or take)to his apartment now. He could surely make it that far without incident, right?

Apparently fate loved to prove him wrong.

The footsteps became faster once again. At this rate they were likely to get to him in a matter of seconds, which obviously wasn't nearly long enough to get back to the apartment that was still a good two and a half blocks away.

He turned sharply into a dark alley, hoping to loose his pursuers. No such luck.

A burly dwarf suddenly appeared in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned around, hoping for some other means of escape. Instead two more dwarves blocked the other side off as well. Grub was in a hole and he knew it.

"Now gentleman," He began, his voice much more confident then he actually felt. "I'm sure we can work something out here…" He trailed off as one of the dwarves, the leader it seemed, cracked his knuckles menacingly, a wicked grin showing his tombstone teeth.

The dwarf came a step closer, the others following. "We don' wanna 'work somethin' out', pretty boy." He drew his fist back, ready to punch. "We wanna enjoy 'dis." The first blow struck Grub right in the gut, making him double over in pain. The two lackeys laughed and one stepped forward, making a surprisingly well aimed leg sweep at the elves leg. It was a direct hit, causing him to crash into the hard pavement. He let out a quick, loud scream and the other lackey kicked him in the ribs.

One of them punched him in the face, causing the back of his head to crash into the cement. Normally magic would have healed what he now realised as a somewhat serious (though not bleeding, oddly enough) head wound, but it wasn't as if he'd actually completed the ritual in over six months. If he had been able to register the thought through pain he probably would have slapped himself. Not that he did register the thought.

He cried out as one of them stepped on his wrist, most likely shattering the fragile bone. A few pain induced tears streaked down his pale cheeks. More came to his eyes but he quickly blinked them back. _I'm fine._ He told himself. _Nothing Trouble couldn't deal with, right?_ But it was a lie. Anyone could have been able to tell, but that didn't stop him from telling himself that, his confidence going down another notch.

The leader of the group gave him a kick to the chest and he sure he heard something crack. He inhaled deeply after a second, trying to get air into his lungs. Before he could get the chance though, someone kicked him in the back, winding him for the second time in so many seconds. He coughed, a little blood mixed in with the saliva.

And suddenly, they ran. Grub curled himself into the smallest form possible without causing pain in his ribs. Footsteps ran up to greet his pathetic form. Whoever it was touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "My God Kelp, is that you?" A concerned voice asked, her breath warm on his face.

He opened his eyes see an unexpected face. "Holly?" He asked blearily, though he didn't know why. There was no other fairy on the planet with one hazel eyes and one blue. Not that he knew of anyway.

She nodded, reaching out for his hand to help him up. "You okay?" She asked, like a classmate who was helping one of their friends up after falling off the swing. He nodded climbing to his knees.

"I'm fine. No need to worry!" He smiled, almost convincing enough for someone to think he really was fine. Holly shook her head, turning around and crouching down. A puzzled expression came to rest on Grub's face as he tilted his head to one side.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Get on my back."

"Pardon?" He asked, not even attempting to keep the confusion out of his voice.

"Get on my back. There's no way I'm letting you walk down to your apartment. You're staying with me for the night." Grub opened his mouth in protest, but something told him by her tone not to even bother. He got up onto her back and was slightly shocked to find she could lift him with ease. Then again it's not like he was exactly normal weight…

Grub tried to mutter a protest again, saying that he was actually just fine, but Holly read between the lines. The young Kelp was shivering and she doubted it was from cold there were fresh tear streaks on his cheeks. She was no doctor but she was also pretty sure that how limp his wrist was and that he was clutching it as his arms were around her neck that it was probably broken too. _And who knows what other injuries he has!_ She thought angrily, promising herself that she'd inflict as much pain as physically possible on who did this.

As they neared the apartment Grub realised that it was actually the same building he was in. What an odd coincidence.

**If you like what you just saw, if my story put you in a state of awe, give me some crit and push the green button, it really, really, really, really, really means something. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Here's the next chapter from Holly's point of view.**

Holly walked up to the door of her flat, adjusting Grub so she could grab her keys from her pocket. She noted how he winced as she shifted his weight to the other arm. She inserted the key and opened the door, breathing in deeply. The familiar scent of Jasmine wafted through the air. Most people wouldn't have guessed it, but Holly was one of those people who always kept a candle lit in the house. The fresh scents (or scent in her case, as she only liked one) were great for relieving stress from the day. For a brief moment she completely forgot about the Corporal on her back until he shivered again.

The sound of his chattering teeth seemed to fill the air as she walked over the couch. She crouched down, silently telling him to get on and rest. He obliged, albeit a tad nervously. He slowly lay down, wincing slightly, but he didn't complain. This is itself was… odd compared to his usual personality. Holly tilted her head to one side, half expecting Kelp to whine about the pain or something, but he didn't. He just turned over on his side and closed his eyes, clearly trying to sleep though not succeeding.

She walked out of the room quickly, already deciding that Grub should not, under any circumstances, go to work the next day. She walked into her room, shutting the door quietly before going over to the bed. She grabbed the phone off the nightstand and dialled Trouble's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Holls. What's up?" There was a bit of an edge to his voice. Almost like he was worried about something…

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "Nothin' much. Just called to say that Grub's not gonna be at work tomorrow." She said it casually, hoping the edge in her own voice would go unnoticed. It did.

"Okay then." There was a heavy sense of relief in the Commanders voice. "Call me when he can come back in." He didn't even seem to care that Holly was the one calling in sick -or injured, as the case may have been- for his little brother. He hung up, leaving Holly a tad shocked at the reaction as the dial tone rang in her ear.

She shook her head slightly in an attempt to clear her thoughts as she put the phone back onto the nightstand. She stood up, walking over to the door. Oddly enough she wasn't tired yet despite having not slept for two day straight.

_Worry._ She told herself. _Worry is what keeping you up tonight._ She suddenly felt guilty for not completing the ritual for so long. Grub would have been fine right then, walking home if she had. Speaking of which, why hadn't he healed himself? He hadn't gone to surface in a while, true, but it's not like he used his magic all that often…

Suddenly, she found herself back in the front room. She tilted her head to one side slightly. Her body must have gone on auto-pilot and brought her here to check on her 'guest'.

Speaking of which…

The room was far from silent, filled with the inaudible whispers of the elf that currently lay asleep on her couch. Curiosity peaked, she walked over to see if she find out what he was saying.

She peered over the top of the couch, some small part of her telling her not to lean as she was or it would tip. Grub lay before her as he tossed and turned in his sleep. His teeth chattered and his expression was trapped in what seemed to be fear. "No." He muttered, terror evident in his tone. "No! Please…" Holly suddenly noticed how the tears rolling down the young Kelp's face and that he was shaking with silent sobs.

She subconsciously found herself reaching for him, trying to give comfort as a mother would to her child during a thunder storm. She barely touched his shoulder when he shot up, eyes wide and gasping for breath. This didn't even last a moment before he realised where he was; that he was safe. He quickly wiped his eyes, as though embarrassed to have the female elf see him cry.

"S-sorry," He said sincerely. "D-did I wake you?" Holly had to force herself not to let her jaw drop. He just woke up from what appeared to be the most terrifying nightmare of his life and he was _apologising?!_ What the hell…?

"No. Actually I never went to sleep." She paused for moment, noting how his pale face seemed to relax. "I actually just called your brother a minute ago, said you couldn't be in for work tomorrow." He winced. "He said it was fine!" She added hurriedly. "He even asked if you were okay!" Okay so that was a flat out lie, at least it let him know someone cared.

Instead of asking what else his brother said though his eyes suddenly became downcast. "I'm fine." he muttered, though Holly didn't believe him. "Can I go home please?" He asked timidly. Holly's eyebrow shot up. Go home? Was he serious? He still had injuries where he probably shouldn't even have been sitting up for Frond's sake! That and she was curious about that nightmare of course… 'Curiosity killed the cat'. That was how the saying went, right? Well the cat was about to become very, very dead.

She shook her head slowly before saying firmly "No way in hell. As soon as I complete the ritual and heal you, you can go home. So tomorrow, day after at the latest." Grub seemed to tense at this, obviously wanting to protest, but there was just something in the Captain's eyes that told him not to.

He merely sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I'm fine, really." Though it was clear he was not 'fine'. "I wouldn't want to be a bother." His voice seemed to lower slightly. Well, lower than it was before.

Holly desperately wanted to smack the elf in front of her, but restrained herself. He had enough injuries already and probably didn't need another bruise on the back of his head.

Instead she merely shook her head, sighing quietly. "You won't be a bother." She said absently. It was clear by his expression that he didn't believe her though. She sighed again, making her way back to her room. "Just rest, 'kay? Don't use that hand too much!" She called, already to her bedroom.

Grub nodded, though she could not see him. "Alright." He muttered, and collapsed back into the couch.


	3. Chapter 3: Healthy As A Horse

**Chapter 3 here!**

The sweet smell of vanilla coffee wafted into the bedroom, awakening the Captain inside. She mumbled quietly to herself as she turned onto her side just before the alarm blared in her ears. She groaned and slapped and snooze button, burrowing back under the sheets.

A light, whimsical noise made it's way to her ears as well. It was like the flute, only not as high pitch. Most likely something on the radio, she knew, but what she couldn't figure out is who turned it on. And who made the coffee?

She shot straight up in bed, auburn locks falling in front of her blue eye. She was out of bed and into the kitchen before the sheets fell completely back onto the mattress.

"Grub what are you doing?" She questioned just a tad bit too loudly.

He yelped, jumping a good foot in the air. The coffee mug in his hand fell out of his now loose grasp and shattered on the floor, spilling the mud coloured drink across the tiles.

His chestnut eyes widened in something akin to fear before he bowed deeply, his copper hair covering his face. "S-sorry!" He said quickly. "I'll clean it up!" He continued to stutter out apologies, leaving Holly stunned in the doorway.

She walked over, slowly, resting a gentle hand on the younger elves shoulder. He cringed. "It's fine, Grub." She said soothingly. "Just go back and rest." He obeyed, walking quickly out of the room. Had one not known better they would have never guessed he was injured, but Holly could read between the lines. He stood stalk straight, as though slouching hurt, and small, almost inaudible whimpers of pain escaped his lips with each step.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed a hand towel out of the cupboard. A few days ago she would have never guessed that was Grub Kelp, personality wise anyway. Now she was wondering why he was the way he was, and why he acted so differently around other people.

With a shake of her head she dismissed the inquiries crashing through her mind like ocean waves, looking up to stare at the clock. Almost six o'clock. Lovely. Another day rushing to try to make it to work on time.

She tossed the towel into the sink, running for the door. "Bye Kelp!" She called, opening the door. "I'll see you after work!"

***

Holly strode into Police Plaza confidently, hiding the slight worry and heavy curiosity bubbling inside her. She puts on an enthusiastic grin as she passes one of the guys. He punched he playfully on the arm, making some crack about Trouble turning into the new Julius. She didn't pay much attention though, she has a very important question to ask a certain Commander…

She slowly walked up to Trouble's door, not entirely sure if she should ask. As said before, curiosity killed the cat- err… Elf! Well the cat- sorry - Elf had nine lives. Loosing one or two couldn't be that bad, right?

She raised her hand, knuckles less then an inch from the steel when it whooshed back, revealing the slightly shocked face of Trouble Kelp.

His eyes widened, much like his little brothers had earlier that morning, and his mouth opened and closed like that of a gaping fish. It was almost comical.

"Sir," Holly began, after several moments of awkward silence. "I think we need to talk, alone." To most it probably would have sounded like a particularly bad pick-up line had it not been for the speaker.

Trouble nodded rapidly, beckoning for the Captain to come into his office. She happily obliged, clearly noticing how cliché this was getting and how quickly it was turning into a bad romance movie.

Once inside and away from prying(not to mention wide)eyes, both took a seat on either side of the desk, each waiting for the other to begin.

"Is Grub alright?" Trouble asked, finally breaking the uneven silence. "He doesn't usually call in sick, even when he should." Holly took a moment to store this information in her mind for later.

She nodded. "He's fine. Just a broken wrist I noticed yesterday. Wanted to see him getting it taken care of so I made him stay home today. That reminds me, I need a surface visa. I need to complete the Ritual soon."

Trouble nodded absently. "Sure, surface visa. So he's fine then?" Quick subject changed back to his younger brother. Another fact to be stored for later.

"Yes sir. Healthy as a horse, other than the broken wrist that is." Liar, liar. She was turning into Artemis!

She cleared her throat, covering her mouth with a tiny fist. "Just out of curiosity," Black cat, meet train; train, black cat. "Has Grub had any… Traumatic experiences at all? Just in life in general I mean." And suddenly the Commander seemed to be sweating through his uniform.

With a quick shake of the head(too quick)he answered. "Not really. I mean there was dad dying, and that thing with Butler, but other the that? Nothing." His words were quick, rolling off his tongue like the inexperienced liar he was.

Holly sighed, pushing the chair back and exiting the room. She would just have to find the answers herself.


	4. Chapter 4: He Never Died

**Here's the fourth, bit short but the next one's longer.**

Holly walked into her cosy little apartment later that day. It had been slow, no Recons. Not even some paperwork. All it had been was performing the Ritual and going home. Why the day had been like that she didn't know. Maybe it was fate finally giving her a break, however short it was. Whatever it was, it had been… nice.

The sound of someone retching interrupted her newly found bliss-like state, snapping her back to the real world.

There was an empty space in the doorway before someone could have even thought to mutter a 'What was that?' had they been there anyway.

She rushed into the bathroom as quickly as possible, nearly crashing into the wall along the way. Grub was there, puking his guts out into the bathtub(as there was no toilet obviously). He groaned the pitiful sound barely audible.

"Holls?" He asked blearily, looking up. His face was greener than most sprites and he looked terrible. She walked over to the young elf, kneeling down to rub his back. She let out a few sparks that went to his ribs almost like teardrops.

A whispered 'heal' escaped her lips as the blue sparks shot out of her fingertips and into his battered body. They sunk into the pale skin, rushing to his wounds like wild dogs to prey.

His body convulsed and shuddered as bones Holly wasn't even aware of were broken shifted back into place. And suddenly, it stopped. He leaned back into her arms, his breath uneven. "Are you okay?" She asked, a heavy sense of worry draping her voice. He nodded slightly, eyes already half closed.

He muttered something as he closed his eyes

"What was that?" Holly asked, now beginning to despise her own curiosity.

"He never died." He whispered again, his chest rising and falling with steady breaths. Holly raised a thin eyebrow at the cryptic message, shaking the young Kelp's shoulders slightly.

"Who never died?" She asked, but he was already asleep, caught up in whatever dreams -or nightmares- that plagued his mind. She stroked back his slick copper hair, a vague smile crossing her chestnut face. He really was like a human toddler; he just had to be asleep for you to see it.

He curled up into a tight ball, much like he had when she had found him in the alley. She slowly picked him up bridal style, trying not to disturb the sense of peace that came off him in waves. She grimaced at how light he was as she crossed the hall into her bedroom, setting him down on the bed. She hummed softly as she rubbed his shoulder, letting her natural motherly instincts take over. She'd save investigating for another day.

**Has anyone guessed what's with Grub yet?**


	5. Chapter 5: It's For Your Own Good

**"Italics and second person means dreams, 'kay? Well you people probably would have figured that out, but that was for the morons in the world. No offence."**

_You cower in the corner of the room, a familiar fear causing your body to tremble. A cold chill runs up your spine as you try to press your bare back against the wall. The man in front of smiles cruelly, snapping the belt you've come to know and fear. "It's for your own good." He says sadistically. In his broken mind, it's true. In yours, you deserve it._

_**Crack!**_

_Blood trickles down your arm and a strangles sob escapes your lips. You try in feverish attempt to stop the hot tears flowing down your face. You bury your head in your hands, hoping he will not see._

_He does. He always does. He comes down to your level, tilting your head up. "It's for your own good, son." He says again, curling his hand into a fist and drawing it back. He's about to strike as more tears flow down your cheeks. You try and blink them back as he-_

Grub shot up in bed, mouth open in a silent scream. His body was drenched in a cold sweat, yet he still felt hot. Burning even. He leaned back on the mattress, teeth chattering despite the heat. He looked over to the clock blearily, eyes widening in surprise.

"Seven o'clock?!" He yelled, sprinting out of bed. "I'm so late! Oh man, Trubs is gonna kill me." He moaned, running for the door of the bedroom, not even taking into account it wasn't his own. He ignored how his body protested. Ignored how the room was spinning. Ignored how he felt faint at the sudden exertion of energy.

Holly met him before he even got to the door, grabbing his wrist. "Grub, stop!" She said firmly, freezing the Corporal in his tracks. "It's fine, okay? Just rest."

He shook his head quickly. "No. I can't miss another day. Now let go!" He tugged his slim wrist out of her grasp, rushing for the door again. Black spots ate at the corner of his vision, but he'd stopped caring.

Two firm hands grasped his shoulders, their grip oddly gentle at the same time. "Grub, no." He tensed at her tone, half expecting a fist to fly. "I am not, I repeat _not_, letting you go to work today. We've both got the day off and you need it." He gulped, but nodded.

She spun him around to where their eye met. The young elves were filled with what most would have called fear. Holly called it a horrible recognition. "A-alright." When had he developed that stutter anyway? "Can I-I go to work t-tomorrow though?" He asked, eyes downcast.

The flicker of a smile crossed her face. So work minded. Who was this and what had he done to Grub Kelp? "If your feeling better. Come on, you need to rest." She said gently, leading him back to the bedroom.

"I-I'm not tired." He lied, hoping maybe the female elf would let him go home.

Instead she merely shook her head, a sigh of exasperation filling the air. "You're going to rest anyway then." She said firmly, hoping an argument wouldn't ensue. He nodded, clearly thinking the same thing.

She opened the door, nearly forcing him into bed. He pouted slightly as she had him lay down. Holly snickered slightly at his pout, mulling through the files in her brain for something to start a conversation with.

She bit her lip, trying to decide whether or not to reveal her information. The decision was easy to make.

"I know he never died." She muttered. Grub's pointed ears perked and his eyes widened is blatant shock.

He gulped the sound audible in the suddenly heavy atmosphere. "How- how did you…? No one was supposed to know but Trubs, Mummy, and I…" He trailed off uncomfortably and Holly suddenly felt as though she'd crossed some line.

She stroked his shoulder gently, wishing she could back time up. Haven, the cat has just died. Repeat, the cat has just died. "I only have a vague understanding," Lying, lying. She was doing that more and more often. "Why don't you fill me in on some details?"

Grub placed his head in his hands, rocking it back and forth. "I-I can't." Was he sobbing? Yes, yes she was pretty sure he was. "Please u-understand. I j-just c-can't!"

Holly slowly took her hand off the shaking shoulder, holding back at the tears pricking at her own eyes. What could he have gone through to where he was so upset -so afraid- to tell?

She looked down, suddenly finding something incredibly interesting about her feet. "It's okay." She consoled. "You don't have to tell if you don't want." He slowly lifted his head from his hands, staring. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

His lip quivered and voice shook as he spoke. "I-I want to," His voice was as quiet the breeze. "I j-just can't. I-I'm sorry." Holly looked up, as though startled.

"Sorry?" She asked. "What is there to be sorry for? Grub if you can't tell me that's fine, I understand. Just tell me why you can't and I'll let it go," Which was only half a sentence. The rest was 'probably, or I might end up doing some digging myself with your brother.' But she didn't say that.

A quiet laugh escaped his lips. Well it wasn't a laugh so much as a release of emotion. Relief mostly, mixed in with a little embarrassment. "I honestly can't remember anymore." They both burst out laughing. A stress filled sound that rang through the air like the warble of a bird.

The laughter petered out slowly, tension filling the air once more.

Grub's eyes went downcast again. "I-I can t-try to tell, I g-guess." His voice was barely a whisper. Holly's eyes went soft as she touched his shoulder. He looked up again. His eyes still shone with tears unshed as he took in a deep breath.

Holly put a finger to his lips. "Tell me later." She said, pushing is chest to have him lean back. "You need sleep. You've already passed out once on me." A playful smirk played on her lips. He nodded, eyes closing.

"Mmkay." He muttered. Holly smiles slightly, rubbing his shoulder as he drifted off. Only sweet dreams would come, she was sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6: It's Okay

**Okay this is the chapter where all is revealed (well, most of it).**

**Enjoy!**

Holly sunk into the loveseat in the front room soon after getting Grub asleep. Answers were finally on the way. About D'Arviting time.

Just as she was closing her eyes, there was loud knock at the door. As in, thunder loud.

She shot up onto her feet, running for the door. "I'm coming!" She yelled, hoping the pounding wouldn't wake up her 'guest'.

The door flew open as soon as she unlocked it, showing the beet-red face of Trouble Kelp. _Wow_. Holly thought as the Commander tried to catch his breath. _That Recon jock was right. Trouble _is _turning into the new Julius._

Trouble panted on her doorstep, trying to talk as he took in air. Holly led him inside quickly, rolling her eyes. "Breath in, breath out, and don't talk, Baka-Kun." She said, using the Japanese insult lightly. Trouble nodded, leaning against the wall.

When he finally had his breath (and wits) about him, he spoke. "Why weren't you at work today? I was worried." He said. Holly sighed. Didn't he know she could take care of herself? She wasn't twenty for Frond's sake.

She shrugged. "There was something more important I needed to take care of." The complete and vague truth. It was better than a lie she supposed.

Trouble nodded. "And do you know where Grub is?" He asked, his voice suddenly taking on a whole new state of worry. "He doesn't usually miss work, especially without calling in first."

Holly rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. She probably should have called in for them both, she knew she should have, but at the time it had seemed more important take care of the sick Elf currently residing in her bedroom. Not the wisest choice most would say, but most were not Holly Short.

She cleared her throat. "That was the err… important reason I needed to miss work." She paused, trying to come up with a valid reason for Grub to be at her apartment, as she knew that question would come later. "He's -eh- sick, Sir. And he was already here so…" She drifted off.

Trouble visibly collapsed in relief, the look of worry leaving his face. He sighed, when a look of confusion crossed his face. Ah. Here was the question.

"He's here then?" He asked, not waiting for an answer. "_Why_ is he here? He's been sick before, and he was just fine taking care of himself then." His eyes narrowed slightly; dangerously. Holly gulped. Complete truth then.

The sound of light footsteps came from the hall, but neither noticed. "Well, uh, I may not have told you all of Grub's injuries when I called in sick for him, or how he got them." She began. "You see I was taking a shortcut to my apartment when I heard someone scream, several times, so I rushed over, fired a neutrino shot or two at some dwarves you and you'll never guess who I found…

"Well it was Grub. He had quite a few injuries, nothing serious, a broken bone here and there though, so I brought him back here. And then the next day when I come back to heal him, he's retching into the shower so I had him stay home. Good enough answer?" She questioned.

Trouble nodded and started to make is way back to the door, when he froze. Right on the spot, staring at the hallway.

Holly looked over and nearly slapped herself. Grub stood there, looking as though he wanted nothing better then to just crawl in a hole for the rest of his life. "It thought you said you'd called in for me." He muttered. "I thought you said it was fine." He rushed to the door, pushing his older brother out of the way and ran out.

The two remaining occupants of the room looked up at each other, each blinking in surprise. "He heard us?" Holly asked, as if it were a question.

Trouble stared at her as if she were a moron. "Ya think?" He said sarcastically, and followed his brother's lead out the door, shutting it behind him, leaving a stunned Holly in his wake.

***

Trouble Kelp, for the second time since the Goblin uprising, feared for his brother's life.

"Grub!" He called, getting a few odd looks from some of the citizens nearby. "Grub!" He sounded close to tears. "Gods, where is he?" He muttered, turning into a random alley. The sound of near silent sobs met his noise sensitive ears.

_Please let it be him_. He thought, biting his lip. His visibility became scarcer as he came closer and closer to the sobs. By the time he was right over him everything was black.

He kneeled down, touching the shoulder of his little brother. He tensed at the touch. "Trubs?" He asked, sniffling. Trouble nodded even though his brother couldn't see him.

"It's me." He said quietly, a single tear streaming down his cheek.

"Not dad?"

Trouble shook his head. "Not dad." He confirmed, picking his little brother up into his arms. Grub curled up against his chest, like he had when he was younger, sobbing. Trouble stood up, rubbing his brother's back. "It's okay," He whispered. "It's okay."

"I wanna go home." Grub whispered, his voice small like a child's. Trouble nodded again, making his way back to Holly's apartment.


End file.
